You Were Here
by The End of Infinity
Summary: Sasuke lived bound to revenge, but died a free man. Now his remaining teammates must pick up the pieces and move on. NaruSaku.


You Were Here

_After nearly two years of inactivity, I have returned. I hope my writing has improved, and that you enjoy this NarutoxSakura oneshot._

A passionless curse muttered under one's breath, tousled hair crumpled on a starched white pillow. Sheets clenched within a white-knuckled grasp. The centerpiece, a slim silhouette sprawled hap-hazardly across a creaky bed. The expression was listless; brow creased with worry.

Beads of perspiration marred her porcelain forehead, trickling down into, and caught by, carefully preened eyebrows the shade of sakura petals. The silver moonlight filtering in through her bedroom illuminated her pained countenance, as she struggled within her nightmares.

Outside said window, a shadowed figure watched. His cobalt eyes were narrowed with concern, waiting for her express permission. His only thought was to console, soothe, his fingers itched to stroke her silky hair. He hated himself for placing her in that eccentric dream world, but for now, he could only stand by and watch.

The last thing he wanted, was another bruise.

---

Subtle pants escaped her lips, the salty tang of sweat was on her tongue. Her eyes peered across the snowy expanse, the utter wasteland that compared quite nicely to her former shinobi friend. His heart was as sheer and biting as the icy droplets that fluttered down from the clouds, piling in heavy drifts around her feet.

He was.. Sasuke Uchiha.

Even though she knew of his crimes, a missing nin, and now engaged in mortal combat with her last faithful teammate, she couldn't pry herself from his red-limned gaze. However, the familiar tug at her heart strings had been replaced by a feeling of sheer terror deep in her gut. Sasuke was awe-inspiring, but not just because of his looks.

He had become a killer. His aura was heavy, it clogged her throat and made it hard to breathe.

"Sa... Ku... Ra..." The broken syllables of a name, like a startling memory resurfaced. His mouth moved softly, her name on his lips was foreign, seeming out of place. A black cape fluttered off his back, at the mercy of a chill winter wind. Snow was already settling in waist-deep piles in the clearing, but what made her feel cold, was his stare.

The sharingan completely overlooked a wounded Naruto, the product of their intense spar only moments before. The vessel of the Kyuubi saw this, an incredulous stare marring his normally jovial features. Sasuke was edging towards her, wading through the snow at a menacing pace.

A shudder rippled through her body, electrifying her very core with fright.

_I can't.. I can't fight him.. _Her thoughts were harried, frantic. Even as she deduced that Sasuke was out for her mortality, Naruto was changing in the background. Inspired by his will to protect HIS Sakura-chan, he was allowing the Kyuubi greater access to his body. The ninetailed-fox was emerging, and Sasuke was oblivious.

"Oro..Chimaru.. Sakura.." His maddened gaze was imprinted in her mind. She blinked, and the sharingan appeared on the back of her eyelids.

_Run, dammit! _She cursed. It was as though her feet were made of cement, they wouldn't budge. Clumsily, Sakura tumbled over backwards and landed in the freezing snow. Her mouth opened, a silent protest, as the Uchiha stood over her.

"He says.. That.. If I kill Sakura.. It will allow me to fight Naruto at his best.. Orochimaru.." The black haired ninja swallowed hard, his lips curled into a hungry, feral grin. "He told me.. If I defeat Naruto.. I will.. Be able to kill HIM.."

A sickening pop in the background, Naruto relinquished a strangled cry of rage. Not HIS Sakura-chan! He wouldn't allow that filthy traitor to lay a finger on her, even if it meant losing himself in the process. Another ghostly tail faded into existence, bringing the total to seven. Only a few more moments, and he could save Sakura...

Her digits grew numb, delicate fingers clutching handfuls of ice. She was going to die, and by the hands of the boy she'd once admired and idolized. He was going to KILL her! Already, she knew who Sasuke referred to. His brother, the slayer of the Uchiha clan, was the one Sasuke wanted to exact revenge upon. A stepping stone towards ultimate power, was all that she had become to him. It was sickening.

"Sasuke.. You.. You ARE him.." She whimpered, a soft fog of breath evaporated in the air. He tilted his head to the side, not quite impressed by her boldness. He reached beneath his thick black cloak, brandishing a blood-stained kunai in his fist. Upraised, it cut threw the air like a hot knife through butter.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, her reserve of chakra too exhausted to launch even a simple counter.

The blow never came.

When her jaded eyes opened again, Sasuke was no longer infront of her. Instead, his body sailed across the clearing and crashed into a birch tree with a blood-curdling snap. In his wake, a furious beast that had once been Naruto trailed.

"I WILL MURDER YOU, BASTARD!" It hissed, jaws snapping. It was not the loudmouth ninja she had come to adore, instead, only a shadow of his former self remained. The power radiating from his body translated into visible waves, bathing the small gully in a brilliant golden light. Claws the length of knives dug into his palms.

A blanket of white snow receeded against a tide of heated crimson.

She couldn't stop him, hell, she couldn't even help herself. Instead, Sakura stood mesmerized. Rivulets of melted snow trailed down her legs, the fabric in her outfit stiffening as it froze.

It had come down to this, and Sakura Haruno, as usual, was utterly helpless.

---

A soft murmur escaped soft petal lips, parted as a deep breath swelled within her breast. The pink-haired shinobi stirred, jolted awake by the fierocity of her dreams. Long, lean legs curled beneath her body, supporting her as she rose. Soft pale skin trembled beneath a coat of cold-sweat, tendrils of hair snaked across her face in disarray.

"No.." She groaned softly, a subdued sob catching in her throat. It was always like this, the dreams, the nightmares, the night-terrors. It was all because of him, because of her guilt, the shame brought on by her inability to save him.

_Tick tick_

A light knock on the translucent panes of glass. Slowly, Sakura turned and looked out into the clear night sky. That familiar figure sat perched on the windowsill, and even with a backlight provided by the pregnant moon, her eyes could find the deep blue depths that were clouded with fear.

How could she deny the wishes of her teammate, the one who had sacrified everything to be with her, to save her? Sakura hated herself for the fact that she'd been blind to his affections for all these years. But there was one thing the death of Sasuke Uchiha had taught her;

Live in the moment, as though it's your last.

---

The battle ground had been decimated, all signs of life that had once stood vagrantly nearby, had died by the trade of blows the combatants had shared. Imprinted in the snow, were two bodies, motionless.

The eerie quiet was piercing and absolute. Even the wind had calmed, reduced to nothing more than a light trickle against Sakura's bare skin.

Finally, she could will herself to move.

"Naruto.." She murmured tenderly, kneeling down at the fox-boy's side. His eyes were open, and glimmering with moisture. Immediately, the med nin began to work, healing flesh and bone with her own donated chakra. Neither spoke. Neither commented on the free-flowing tears.

When he could move he pushed away her probing hands, although he didn't object when she pulled his arm around her shoulders, steadying them as they staggered towards their fallen comrad.

Sasuke Uchiha was at peace with the world, his once clouded eyes were bright and ironic. Onyx met jade, as he looked at Sakura with clarity.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said at first, simple and direct. Both ninjas were amazed at his incredibly human and remorseful admonition. Naruto gripped Sakura's shoulders, his body was trembling as he cried uncontrollably. The only eyes that remained dry, were Sasuke's.

Lazily, a bloodied and broken hand raised to cup the baby-soft cheek of his female ex-teammate.

"Sakura.. I wish.. It had been different.. But I'm free now.." His body spasmed and seized, the final throes of life. Bloodied spittle dotted his lips as he heaved, his hand falling back to his side. He winced, knowing well that he was on death's doorstep. Sasuke was going to die, but he wanted to go as shamelessly as possible. His only desire was to right the remaining wrongs in his life, now that Orochimaru's influence had fled his body. And besides that, what Sakura had said before was frighteningly truthful. He HAD become his brother.

Honestly, it made him feel that death was a worthy punishment. It would save him.

He turned to Naruto, who was gibbering and crying like a baby. Frozen tears and snot clung to his skin and mingled with blood and dirt, he looked horrible, but alive. Definitely in better shape than the Uchiha, at present.

"You won, moron.. You've.. Become stronger.." His eyes shone with a sad mirth, his affectionate sarcasm evident. Sakura simply watched their piteous exchange, while Naruto whimpered "I'm sorry." Over and over. He listened attentively however, when Sasuke explained his dying wishes.

"Naruto.. Please.. Kill my brother. I can't destroy him, in my journey to overthrow that tyrant... I became him." His dark eyes flickered to Sakura's tear-glistened face. "Take care of her.. I beg." A characteristically deep voice became softer, weaker. Sakura knew he was going to leave them soon, and she wanted to do more for him. But she couldn't, her chakra was too far gone. Healing Naruto had taken what little had been left. Wiping her tears furiously from her face, she averted her eyes, unable to face him as he murmured,

"And Sakura.. I.. Love.. You.." And with that utterance as his last, Sasuke Uchicha died.

---

A nod of consent, a click of the latch, and a warm summer breeze billowed against white curtains. It was pleasing against Sakura's fevered flesh, almost soothing.

Seeing this, the visitor let the window remain open. He removed his sandals respectably, shrugging out of a thin orange windbreaker before letting it slide to the floor in a whisper of fabric. She faced away from him, eyes carefully guarded as his weight shifted onto the mattress.

A moment later, warm, hot skin pressed against her bare back. She couldn't suppress a giggle when his trademark whiskers tickled her neck.

"Naruto.." His name rolled off her tongue in a very pleasing manner. Somehow, it just felt right. Careful fingertips sifted lovingly through her pink tresses, massaging her scalp.

Another soft sigh loosed casually into the air, a pleased grunt the response as she curled up against his chest. He was there to comfort, to protect. When Sasuke had asked him to take care of Sakura, he hadn't taken the request lightly.

And besides that, he was the only one who knew just how horribly she felt. There was a joint sense of shame and guilt, even after the passing of several months. Their relationship had flourished, when another had withered. Finally, Naruto could simply hold his Sakura-chan, push away the looming depression and let contentment take the reign. It was always like this, quiet, mutual, and relieving. They had matured.

When he was there, her nightmares were chased away.

When he was there, the world narrowed down to just her room, and the two people resting comfortably within it.

When he was there.. Her sadness melted away.

When he was there, her heart only knew love.

--

Fin

--

I know.. The ending was full of cheese, but I just couldn't bring myself to end it any other way. There are quite a few problems with this, but I'd rather leave it the way it is. It kind of feels better to be back at writing, and I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Please review :)


End file.
